


Took Caution When It Came To Love.

by strawberlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Party, Sad, Sad Ending, What Was I Thinking?, Workplace, bad mood sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberlarry/pseuds/strawberlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Louis is an ignorant fuck, and Harry is hopelessly in love. </p><p>He only knew he loved him when he was gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Took Caution When It Came To Love.

  
The musky smell of men lingered in his wake, cans of Guinness and empty cigarette packet’s were to be seen from every corner of the room. The thought of rowdy teenagers partying in his house had his body shaking with anger. Alcoholic bottles were scattered up his carpeted steps, some vibrant liquid was trickling down the walls and mushed into the plush white carpet- stains that would probably take a lot of work to wash.

He growled lowly, this was  _not_ happening.

"Louis!" Harry called. His anger only peeked when he heard the annoyed groan of his lover.

"The fuck do you want Harry?"

"What do  _I_ want?  _I_ want to be able to go away to visit my mum without coming home to find our house completely trashed!"

"Well that's obviously not happening," Louis scoffed. Louis groaned as he sat up from the couch. His head was pounding. Hangover's suck.

"Fuck I can't do this," Harry shook his head in disbelief, "What's happened to you!"

"Me? What's happened to me? You fucking leave everyday and ignore me like I'm a piece of shit on your shoe!" 

"That's because I have to pay for the bills! I'll be back later I can't  be doing with this."

"Running away again I see," Louis screamed, "Well you know what. You run and don't fucking come back!"

_He didn't come back._

o o o o 

 

_"Running away again I see," I screamed, "Well you know what. You run, and don't fucking come back."_

_  
_I shot up from my bed, beads of sweat dripping down the side of my head and dripping down onto the white sheets.

I chocked on the sob that was escaping my lips,  _nononono._

 _  
_I looked the left side, hoping, _praying,_ the boy with curly hair and lanky limbs was sprawled out on his side of the bed.

I yearned to hear "Babe," escape his throat in that husky way. His morning voice, just his voice. I craved  _Harry_  and his voice, just him in general.

 

The bedside table held a captivating photo of the green eyed boy, his hair was pushed back by a ridiculous bandanna I had dared him to wear. A goofy smile was stretched across his face. His eyes were twinkling, they always were.

I struggled for breath as the past caught up on my distraught brain, memories of that day spiraled in my head.

_"Hello is this Louis Tomlinson?"_

_Upset from the previous fight, he croaked out, "What's it to you?"  
_

_"You were the emergency contact for Harry Edward Milward Styles, is that correct?"_

_Anxiously he replied, "Yes? Why, Oh god is he okay? Does he want to see me?"_

_"We regret to inform you Mr. Styles was dead upon arrival. His car took an awful turn on the road of Dundonald Street. I'm sorry Mr. Tomlinson. We will need you to come up here to sign a few things."_

_"No! No, No, No!" Louis screamed, "Stop lying! No!"_

_  
_"Harry," I whimpered, "I want Harry."

My blunt nails dug into the scabs lined up along my wrist. Peeling off the flaky skin and releasing the blood to drip down onto the sheets.

 _"Harryharryharryharry,"_ I cried, "I'm sorry Harry, I'm so sorry."

 

_fin._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
